


[podfic] The Best Dressed Lie

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Adoption, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Bechdel Test Pass, Family, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Parents lying to their child in a way that feels a little bit like gaslighting (but ymmv), Podfic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Leia begins showing signs of force sensitivity at an early age. Her parents struggle to dissuade her from investigating her new powers before Vader discovers the daughter he never knew he had.





	[podfic] The Best Dressed Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire2808 (Jadesfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best Dressed Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998324) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Family, Adoption, Pre-Canon, Backstory, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Bechdel Test Pass, Parents lying to their child in a way that feels a little bit like gaslighting (but ymmv), #ITPE 2018

 **Music:** [Miracle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1YqueG2gtQ), as performed by CHVRCHES

 **Length:**  00:49:38

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_The%20Best%20Dressed%20Lie_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this story as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0428.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
